The Bonding Experience
by Blade Silver
Summary: Ginny had been partnered up with Harry for an assignment.  Will they become lovers again or will Harry push Ginny away again?  Rating may change later.
1. The Mission

_**Disclaimer**__: most of the characters are not mine but the plot is. _

She had been living with her parents a few years after the final war. The school had been partially destroyed, personally she didn't mind. The only thing that matter was that Voldemort was dead. She had never actually thought about falling in love but truth is it never crossed her mind. Harry seemed to be happy by himself but he worried her sometimes. The red hair beauty had been secretly watching him and sometimes he would disappear for long periods of time and come back not telling were he went of what he did. Harry was more secret then she thought. Oh how she wished Harry would open his arms to her because she did not want to live with her aging parents forever.

Ginny awoke to a bright summer morning sunshine of 6am. She sat up and stretched then went to take a shower. Her dream was a pleasant one, though she could not remember it but only the feeling of it, how it warmed her heart. She stepped out of her shower and changed into a black, shabby cloak that was her dead brother's old one. Her brother, Percy had died in the war saving her life. She will always remember him. Putting her long fire red hair into a French braid, Ginny walked downstairs for breakfast to see her mom doing something to the cloak. The clock they had was not ordinary but showed the deferent faces of everyone in their family, even the new spouses muggle or magic, they were all on there. "Hey, mom," she greeted her reddish grayish haired mother. "Oh hi, honey," Her mom hugged her. She then put Ginny's breakfast on the table and then walked back to the sink were the pots were self scrubbing. "Going into work today?" she asked her only girl.

"Yes mother," Ginny replied thinking about her job as an auror. Ginny had to currently worry about a certain death eater who is known to cause trouble. She personally knew him when she was in school. Even though it was many years after the permanent downfall of the Dark Lord, they are continually cleaning up the mess he left behind.

Ginny finished up breakfast, hugged her mother but before she could apperate to work, Ms. Weasly called, "Be home early tonight, someone special is coming over." Ginny nodded and while wondering who that someone special is, she went to work.

Her cubical was small and a bit cramped with newspaper articles on the walls and filing cabinets and her desk. There were three memos waiting for her, fling around the cubicle and racing each other. She grabbed the one that read 'Head of Auror office'.

_Ms. Weasly_

_We are pleased to inform you that Draco Malfoy had been caught and now is waiting in Azkaban. On his hearing August 29, we would like to have you there with all of your evidence against him. Thank you again for everything._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

Ginny smiled with relief that the scum bag had finally been caught. She was sick of him but then again, it was part of her job. She wrote back to her friend

_Will be there_

and sent it. The other memo was a reminder about the hearing, written officially, and the last memo really got her.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Lunch is one me. See me in my cubicle at 11:50 sharp._

_Hermione _

Ginny wondered for a few seconds but was cut off when one of her friends, Alex popped his head in. "Hey, I heard about Draco's capture. You must be proud but now we need you to come to the minister's office for a while. He has a personal but important job for you." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you too," she said sarcastically. Alex was next inline for the position of the Minister of Magic. He currently worked in the office and had worked there for many years. This year would be his fifth for it was five years ago that Percy had died and Alex had taken over. The current Minster was still Rufus Scrimgeour; he had been that it since her fifth year at Hogwarts. "Okay, enough with the sarcasm. He would like to see you," Alex said and waited for her to come. She and Alex had been in the same year but the only difference is that he was a Slytherin. Ginny, right now didn't care about his house seeing that he had the attitude of a Gryffindor. They walked down to the office and a voice called Ginny inside.

The minister's office was not as cramped and it had a strange sort of…feel….to it. Ginny always guessed that because so much important things happened in here that the pressure changes the room. She seemed to not be the only person invited down because there were two chairs. "Mr. Potter is coming down. Please take a seat." Ginny sat wondering what she had down and why the head of the Auror office is coming down: Hermione is only the assistant while her husband, Ron, was an Unspeakable.

She waited for less then a minute when the door opened and Harry walked in. He was about 25 years old and was even more handsome. His scar was still there, but was very helpful for tracking down Death Eaters and other Dark Objects. Harry stared at Ginny for a second then sat down. Rufus cleared his throat and began. "Okay, you two," Rufus began, "I have an assignment that can only be trusted in your hands. It requires going away secretly and remaining undercover to find some very important information. In resent searches, we have required that there is still one more Horcrux that could affect all of humanity if a Dark Lord follower of any sorts gets this information. Also, Potter, you didn't kill him fully, he is still a ghost out there. A lot of his death eaters may be dead but the few of them that are left are looking for them. Here is your briefing packet," he handed them a thick packet each, "keep it from prying eyes and read it carefully." Rufus then took a breath, "Have any questions?" When none of them asked anything, he said, "The mission starts Friday the thirtieth, three days from now. Thank you," the minister dismissed them and Harry hurried out of the office with Ginny close behind, "Thank you minister." He nodded to her and she left reading the clock, it was 11:45. Ginny smiled, stopped by her house to keep the packet hidden then went to go greet Hermione.


	2. Lunch with Hermione

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the characters. Only the plot is mine. Thank you for all who reviewed so far. Some things may have been changed from the original book, just bare with me; I am not a nutty fan of Harry Potter who knows everything._

Hermione was waiting hardly less then a minute when Ginny came in, looking obviously cheerful. Ginny smiled and stood waiting for Hermione. "Hey, Ginny, how are you doing?" Hermione didn't need to ask that question. "We are going to go to Hogsmeade for lunch, I want to tell you something," Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, I got something good to tell you too. But I can't here and most of it is secret." Hermione regarded her friend with curiosity.

"Let's go before Harry gives me more work to do," she said with her voiced raised, teasing. There was a sarcastic laughter from inside the office. Harry popped his head outside the office door. "Very funny Hermione, better get going because when you get back, I will give you lots of work." His eyes looked on Ginny then went back in. Hermione meanwhile was confused, "What was that all about?" She asked. Ginny and her headed down to the atrium. "I will tell you at lunch." Ginny said right before they disapperated and popped in the town of Hogsmeade.

They had arrived facing the tower were the Dark mark had appeared and it was the tower were Dumbledore was blasted off of by Snape. Ginny had not liked Snape from the first time she had heard his name to even up to now. His dead body was brought in and it was rumored that he committed suicide once he realized that he wasn't aloud back on the good side. Ginny snorts at that rumor because it was her who had killed him, when she was fighting Voldemort with Harry in his last year at Hogwarts. Harry was one of the best wizards, apart from Dumbledore himself, which greatened Ginny's liking for him. The tower also marked another loss, according to Ron. It was where they had witnessed Hagrid being killed in the final war. Ginny had not seen it for it was also that Hagrid protected from 13 killing curses at once. She was wanted dead by Voldemort so much that the Death Eaters attention was all on her and not on Harry. Ginny sighed sadly, looking at the tower. Hermione caught her sighing, "You are still thinking about the war, are you not?" Ginny quickly masked her face then they walked up to Three Broomsticks, "I am, but now it doesn't affect me as much as it once did." Hermione laughed as they entered the pub and they sat down and ordered. "It was very surprising that the Death Eaters and all of Voldemorts army were focused on you for a short while. And when Voldemort tried killing you, wow. Who would know that it was from Harry loving you?" Ginny shook her head.

"Did Harry tell you about the mission that we are going on?" she asked, lowering her voice. "The top secret one?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows raised. Ginny nodded. "Yes, he did. What surprised me the most was that Harry couldn't detect the last one and also that Voldemort is still alive. Kind of scary knowing that any day he could come back to life again and kill everything in sight, is in it? Well next time, we will be better prepared and the minister knows this time," Hermione commented.

"And next time, there is no Dumbledore," Ginny shook her head sadly. They didn't talk about that subject again for when their food arrived; Ginny wandered out loud, "I wonder who mum is having over for dinner tonight." Hermione started to laugh quietly,

"What is left of the Order is coming, your family, me and Harry," Hermione said looking at her friend with disbelief, "You must be so wrapped up in your work that you don't remember that Harry's and yours birthday is approaching. Remember, yours is today. That is why we are going out to lunch."

Ginny's ears turned bright red at that news, brighter then her hair. She smiled and wondered how she forgot about it. Hermione's face then straitened up, "Oops, I shouldn't have told you that, it was suppose to be a surprise. Please act surprised tonight." Ginny eyebrows rose,

"Since when have you spoiled secret Ms. Weasly-Perfect?" Ginny joked. Hermione shot her a friendly glare and they finished lunch talking about their family and Harry. Hermione hinted more then once hinted that she go out with him but every time, Ginny pretended she didn't notice. Once she said, "He is much to busy for me." Hermione ignored that and they continued talking.

Once lunch was over, Ginny and Hermione apperated back to the Ministry and true enough, there was a lot of work for Hermione to do, "See you," Hermione waved to her friend as Ginny headed back to her cubicle.

Ginny worked for the rest of the day then at 5pm, she was released to go home. There was her mom standing on the front porch, waiting for her. "Hi honey, go get changed into something nice. How was work today?" Ginny nodded fine then went to her room. Her hand was on the doorknob when on the other side of the door there was a dull thunk.

Someone was in her room.


	3. The Party

Ginny reacted immediately; she took out her wand and stepped in carefully. She stepped into her room that overlooked the orchard and felt a hand over her mouth. "Don't scream," a voice, not any to soon, for she was about to scream, cautioned her. Ginny recognized the voice and turned around to hug the owner of it. "Oh Harry. I though you forgot about me," she sighed resting her head on his shoulder as he hugged her. "Don't worry, Ginny, I never will ever forget you."

Ginny and Harry walked downstairs, Harry admiring still for what it is after all these years, and Ginny pulling him downstairs for any minute he would take a detour to Ron's old room. "You know, when I saw you in the minister's office today, it seemed as if you didn't want to talk to me," Ginny wondered out loud. Harry laughed,

"It was part of the plan." He laughed again to Ginny's face, "Your mom told me to act as if I didn't see you," after a pause he continued, "What about Alex? He seems to like you." Ginny nervously shifted from foot to foot as they stood on one of the landings facing each other. "Well he did ask me to a dinner but I said no so he had been asking me since. Anyways, he had gone to school with us, remember." Harry thought,

"Wasn't he that Slytherin that happened to be a Death Eater but when you were in duel with the Dark Lord he turned around, pulled off his mask and started aiming spells at Voldemort?" Ginny nodded. Harry thought for a few seconds and they continued walking downstairs in silence.

After a long evening of partying, Ginny retired to her room when there was a knock on her door. Before she had the time to respond, her mom walked in carrying some clothes, freshly laundered. "Honey, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "I hope it wasn't to big of a surprise having Harry show up." Ginny smiled and left the room.

The sky was lit to her hearts feeling. There were many glittery stars and one bright moon looking down upon her. "Mother," she spoke softly to the moon, "you know what is going to happen, please save me and give me strength." Ginny kept looking at the moon and didn't notice a figure creep up behind her. While the figure crept up to her she thought about work and tonight.

Tonight was very festive. There were balloons and her relatives came and visited. Ron looked really happy with Hermione and they disappeared into the darkness long before the party ended. Hermione had talked to Ginny about work but she was many interested in Harry. She kept shooting Ginny and Harry glances every now and then trying to see what was going on between them. Ginny had danced with Harry then left the party for a while to walk. He had caught up with her a little into it as if he would know were she had been.

The time they had spent alone was wonderful. They had laughed and cried together remembering things together. When Ginny had taken him to the hedge dividing properties, she had showed him a little place that only she and he can enter. Soon they were kissing as they never had before. Harry was respectful so he didn't force her into anything. Slowly as they pulled apart she saw longing in his eyes. "Harry," she said, "What about the case?" His head pulled apart fast.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ginny began but was cut off.

"Never mind," he said sharply, "Please forget about it."

"I can't, it just doesn't seem right."

Harry let out a sharp sigh, got up and left, leaving Ginny alone, wondering what she did. Soon after that, Ginny was found in her room when Harry returned to the hedge to find her gone. He sat down and thought things out.

The memory was deeply implanted in Ginny's mind. They were so close to working things out but she just had to let it slip.

Ginny found herself standing in the hedge before she realized what was going on. Someone had followed her. Carefully, she drew out her wand only it to be taken away. "Scream and I will kill you," a soft and deadly voice covered her mouth and she felt being plunged into a deep darkness.


	4. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be publishing this world wide and in many different languages.**

* * *

Ginny regained consciousness a few hours later in a place unknown. She knew immediately that this was a place full of enemies. Keeping her eyes closed and not moving in the slightest, Ginny tuned into their conversation.

"What should we do with her?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

"We hold her until Potter comes," another replied with a familiar drawl, Lucius

Voices surrounded her and Ginny fought to keep her eyes closed. She didn't want them to know that she was listening.

"I already went into her mind and saw that she is on a mission to retrieve something that could possibly bring back the Dark Lord," Snape's voice rang out.

There were mutters ranging from fear to excitement.

"Imagine how he would reward us. Imagine how once again we would rule. Oh don't I wish that would happen. I am seriously getting tired of either being in Azkaban or stuck in this house," a whinny voice unfamiliar called from a corner.

"Calm yourself Nitter, when he is back, you will be able to walk free. You just happened to join at the wrong time," Draco put on his best soothing voice which made her feel nauseated. Then it hit her. Draco was the one who threatened to kill her if she screamed. Why had they come after her? Most importantly, how did some of them escape or come back alive, did they all make horcruxes?

"Isn't it obvious, Weasly, we want information and payback for capturing or killing some of our most precious Death Eaters and also information. We want information from you. So now, open your eyes and tell us all we want or we will resort to drastic measures," Snape laughed as Ginny open her eyes to a room with only a flickering fire for light.

There were ten or so people gathered around a table with their eyes all on her. More people were gathered around the room but everyone's eye was on her. Ginny attempted to move her limbs that until now, she didn't realize were tied up in thick heavy ropes. She attempted to block her mind from Snape but no use; she was caught in his cold stare. A squeal like laughter echoed through the room causing Ginny to break from the trance. She looked over in the corner and spotted the owner of the squeal. It was who Draco calls 'Nitter'. She and Draco were sitting hand in hand with each smiling. The smile that Draco wore made her even sicker.

"What is going on over there?" asked Lucius sharply.

Draco leaned his head farther into the shadows to prevent them from seeing his blush. He was still looking from Ginny to Nitter.

"Oh well, lets try this attempt another night, Weasly refuses to work with us right now seeing that we taken her from her love, Mr. Harry Potter. Well Weasly I have news for you, he thinks you are worthless and not up to his standards. Why do you think that he left you alone in the hedge? Does that shatter you image of the famous "Chosen One"?" Snape and the Death Eaters laughed and jeered.

Ginny attempted to talk but she had the silencing charm upon her. Her vocal cords seized up on her and she couldn't speak. Snape sneered then turned to Draco, "Take Ms. Weasly down to the cellar and watch her. I want hourly reports." Snape then turned back to the group and talked to them in a low voice that Ginny couldn't comprehend.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it when he heard the news after staying up until dawn. So much for a nice birthday, he thought bitterly when the minister came in and was immediately offered some tea from distraught Ms. Weasly. "Dear Molly, I am sorry for what happened to your daughter. Hopefully she is still alive. We too, had been having some problems with a break out from Azkaban." He shook his head tiredly then turned Harry.

"Is it true then, Ginny being taken?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

Rufus nodded solemnly.

Harry sighed tiredly, "What about the project?"

"Get Ms. Weasly first, she to you, is more important." Harry blushed wondering how the Minister picked up his emotions.

"I was an auror, Potter. I know about these things. You never learned to close your mind," the Minister shook his head.

Harry ignored that comment with bubbling anger. He had to find his loved one. Harry fingered the velvet colored box in his pocked and sighed. "I better get going." Harry stood up to leave just as Ron and Hermione came running down the stairs. "We are coming," Hermione said and lifted a familiar beaded bag, "Remember." Harry stuttered not sure what to think. "I don't know-," he began but the minister cut him off.

"Mr. and Ms. Weasly had proved themselves trustworthy. It would be wise if they go along." Harry nodded and they headed outside to the mockingly fair summer day.

**

* * *

**


	5. Rescue

**Disclaimer: the usual, I wish I own Harry Potter but being the average American girl, I don't. Enjoy. **

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione knew were they had taken her and were it was so they started on their way. The wandering around though the country reminded them of some unpleasant memories back in their seventh years. Two days later when they came in view of the house, Harry was startled by the state of once, such a fine mansion, now which reminded him of the Gaunt's shack. The garden was overgrown with weeds and the forest needed trimming. There were vines creeping up the side of the house, crushing the window pains and the paint was peeling. Several parts of the roof were missing but notherless; it still had the same strange evil feel to it. Hermione let out an audible gasp and there was small explosion taking place inside of the house.

"Were to first, mate?" asked Ron whose eyes were wide with shock at the state of the house.

"The cellar is my best bet," Harry responded remembering when they were held in the house in their seventh year. It was a guess but he didn't know if he was right and one misstep and their whole plan would be ruined.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe their luck as he slipped into the dark cellar. While giving his eyes time to adjust to the sudden change of light, his ears were sharper and perked up. When there was no sign of danger, he whispered to his friends to come down. As Hermione slipped inside, Ron came after her tripping over her foot and Hermione hissed at him. As they got resituated and their wands out, there was a slam of a door and someone coming downstairs.

* * *

Ginny had been tortured for information more per an hour then she had brothers. At the end of the second day, she was as limp as a rag doll tied to the wall. She had been sound asleep when the sound of whispering came from the corner of the dark room. There was a pop and the sound of some stumbling and hissing. She froze in fear just as the door above her slammed and there were footsteps of someone coming downstairs. Judging by them, they were Draco coming back from a duty other then watching her. "Weasly, you still there?" he asked into the darkness softly. Ginny let out a fatigued grown there was suddenly hands on her shoulders. She gasped and looked ahead. "How did you escape?" she asked suddenly. Draco laughed in her ear and she could tell that he was sitting next to her, working on the chains linking her to the wall. "During the war and for the past time, I had a double. I was really watching out for you, it was a job that Dumbledore put me up to." Draco continued trying to free her from her prison chains. "I gave Snape a false report so that he wouldn't come down today. I think I have enough time to get you back to the burrow but then you must leave from there." Ginny was shell shocked about her rescuer, she really thought it would be Harry. "I sent out a notice to Potter to wait for you then leave. Haven't got back a reply yet but that can be good news."

"Ok," was all tired Ginny was able to say, she had many questions yet to come.

"There," Draco sighed in relief as the pressures from the bondages were lifted. "Let's go."

He picked her up and prepared to apperate when a voice rang out, "Not so fast.

Draco almost dropped her in shock. He turned, in a flash taking out his wand and pointing it into a dark corner were the voice had come from. "Who is it, show yourself?" he called quietly. A small light issued from the corner and a silhouette of three people came in view. Just then a familiar face stepped into view, Harry. Ginny tried to say his name but Draco covered her mouth.

"Why are you holding her?" Harry asked, "Put her down." Draco stood her up and Ginny ran over to Harry.

"Thanks," she said weekly. An arm grabbed her shoulder and she turned to see her friend Hermione there. She put her finger to her lips and they apperated to a forest.

* * *

Harry appeared a few minutes afterward with a burnt arm. "The work of Snape. I should have killed him when I had a chance," he sighed and put some ointment on the burn. Afterward, he went looking for Ginny to find her sitting on the couch in the tent. She glanced up at him but went back staring at the floor. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"You all right?" he asked.

She scowled, "Should I be?"

"Look it isn't my fault-," he was cut off when she stood up and walked to her bed and fell asleep. Harry sighed angrily, just sitting there not know what to do. He got up and walked to her.

"When you have time, please see me outside," he whispered.

Ginny grunted but didn't say anymore. Harry just left the tent wondering what had he done.

**

* * *

**


	6. Letter

**Thank you all for reading it, reviewing and alerting it. I have never received such nice reviews and that many alerts. I am really glad that people like my writing. Well with out further wait, here is chapter 6.**

_Disclaimer: I wish but I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Ginny was walking in the forest a day after her rescue when something caught her eye. Walking carefully and pulling out her wand, she approached it. It was something glittery lying in the twigs and fallen leaves. She bent over to pick it up when there was a crack of a twig behind her and she was plunged into the world of darkness.

* * *

Harry knew that they were on a race against time. Ever since Ginny had been captured and he knew why she had, there was this feeling inside him, growing, an evil feeling. Since he had been connected to Voldemort, Harry had a faint idea were the eight Horcrux is but Harry hoped he was wrong. It was somewhere in this forest near sometimes and other times, so far away.

As he went walking in the forest a little away from were they were staying, he saw a glittery object nestled in the twigs and leaves. Approaching it carefully, there was a snap from the west of him and he hid. Looking from his spot in the branches, a familiar red mane of hair emerged. He stepped out to great her but she collapsed into the litter on the ground after touching the glittery material.

Hermione and Ron were in shock when Harry came back caring Ginny in his arms.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, bustling around Ginny with her wand at the burn on her arm.

Harry told her and she gasped as Ron came responded.

"And just why were you walking around the forest alone?" he asked rubbing his hair.

"I felt like I need to. Anyways you need to come with me back to the spot, I think I found something important." Ron nodded and him and Harry left.

After walking back to the spot where Harry marked, they noticed that the object was gone but there was a piece of parchment. Ron, being careful, picked it up and they walked back to the tent to find Ginny sitting up with a harassed expression.

"What happened?" she shot at Harry.

"You collapsed after touching that glittery object." Harry responded simply then took out the paper and read it

_You are so close to the last and final one.  
Now that Ms. Weasly touched it,  
she has to destroy it and you have to find it within thirty days of  
death to your loved one, Mr. Potter.  
Here is the Riddle for the next hiding place_

_A house is fine,  
this one was once._

_It overlooks a  
yard of death._

_Underneath were you  
were tied. _

_Find in thirty days  
and destroy it  
if you don't take the cup or  
porkey._

Harry stared at the letter as the blush on his cheeks rose. Hermione's mouth was open in mid-gasp and Ron was trying to conceal laughter and questions. Ginny on the other hand was both horrified by her numbered days and amused that Harry found her a loved one.

"Since when?" she asked, eager to get more. Harry didn't respond but sit in a chair by the entrance and thought things over.

* * *

29 DAYS LEFT

Ginny got better enough to travel a day later and they traveled to another forest. "Harry," she whispered when tent was all set up, "Come with me." Harry nodded and they walked to the far end of the tent, cooking supper.

"Ginny, I know I should have told you about my liking for you but-," Ginny waved him off.

"It's not about that."

"Oh."

"It's about my death if we don't find the object. Do you have any idea?" she asked, worried.

"For once I am stumped. Hermione is working hard on it and so is Ron but I can't seem to concentrate," he mumbled.

Ginny nodded then pulled him into a hug. "Don't take to long." She whispered into his ear. Harry nodded and they broke and resumed cooking dinner.

**

* * *

****Okay I want you guys to try and answer the riddle. The people who are right get tons of reviews, if they have any stories, and get recognized in the next chapter.  
****Thank to you all and I hope I didn't disappoint to many.**


	7. Please Read

Hello everyone,

I know that you have been waiting long for the update but recently, there have been problems with my computer. I know I am reviewing and all but my documents isn't working to well.

Sorry,

Blade Silver


End file.
